Going Home
by shobby
Summary: Sheila McGregor and Robert Brewster were the 'it' couple in High School. Now, years later, Sheila is going home to Stoneybrook, where Robert works as the assistant Basketball coach.


This fanfic has been written based on our characters Robert Brewster and Sheila McGregor from the Stoneybrook RPG .com/stoneybrook_rpg/.

Saribeari123 (also known as cokiemason) plays Sheila and Kylie90210 plays Robert.

We both also belong to the BSC boards ./.

**

"Pweeeeeeeet!" The shrill whistle cut through the air and everyone ran toward it.

"Alright team, nicely done." Coach Watkins announced as he glanced down at his clipboard.

"I think that's all for today. Coach Brewster will take you through your warm down exercises." The Coach announced, before heading back to his office.

Robert took over.

"All right men!" He said, clapping his hands together for their attention.

Sometimes he felt like the High Schoolers didn't take him seriously as their Assistant Coach, and perhaps it was partly due to his young age, perhaps partly due to the fact he was still a known name around the school for his own high school basketball playing days.

After he'd finally got their attention back, and convinced them to warm down, he dismissed them. Gathering his things, he made his way into Coach Watkins office.

"We're done for today." He told his mentor, sighing, as he sank into a chair.

Coach Watkins smiled at him sympathetically.

"They'll get there. You just have to be harder with them, show them you're the boss." He paused, "Well, second boss." He admitted, smiling.

Robert nodded.

"You're right Coach." He admitted, getting up slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving a small wave as he exited the office.

He walked out of the Gym, and headed into the main school to retrieve his lesson plans for tomorrow.

By the time he realised where he was, it was too late. With a heavy heart, he turned. He couldn't help himself.

He had walked these halls everyday since he'd returned to SHS to teach Gym and be the Assistant Coach to the Knights Basketball team.

But he'd avoided passing the display cabinets, avoiding seeing all the trophies and pendants from his high school years. For one main reason.

He stepped closer, unable to not look.

The photo was large, and quite clearly displayed the whole team. There he was, standing next to his best friend Wayne McConville, his co-captain, each of them holding the championship trophy, huge smiles plastered over their young faces. But it was the person on his other side that drew him to the photo. Her beautiful, smiling face stared out at him the way it used to. It almost broke his heart all over again to see the way she had clung to him that day, like she would never let go.

But she had.

He tore his eyes away from the image, but the imprint of her face was now clearly in his mind.

Cursing to himself for coming this way, he walked off quickly, eager to forget.

But he would never forget.

_The final buzzer rang out across the court, and Robert fell to his knees. They'd done it. After years and years of practice, and games, and training, they'd done it. All he could hear was the screaming of the fans, and he looked at, his eyes searching for the one face he wanted to see. He spotted her running toward him in her cheerleading outfit, and he stood, as she reached him. She jumped up into his arms, and he held her tightly._

_"We did it." He whispered to her, his voice coarse with disbelief._

_"You did it." Sheila whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him with everything she had. "I love you so much." She added before pulling him into a long kiss. _

_This was the beginning. Championship meant that basketball was over. Over for the season, over for their high school career. In just a few short months, they would graduate, and Sheila and Robert would finally be able to start their lives together, out from under their parents thumbs._

_Robert's heart still leapt every time he heard Sheila say that._

"_I love you too Sheil." He said, looking into her eyes, and caressing her cheek with his thumb._

_And he did. Soo much. Too much, he thought sometimes._

_He thought about what he had planned to ask Sheila on the night of Graduation, and he wished that night was here now. He was about to tell her how happy he was that she was here to spend this moment with him, when he felt a thump on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw his father standing behind him, a big smile on his face._

"_You'll definitely be getting the scholarship from Princeton now son!" His father exclaimed proudly._

"_Uh, thanks Dad." He replied, annoyed that his father had interrupted their moment._

"_Come on," His father insisted, grabbing his arm, "There's some people I want you to meet." His father started pulling him away, and Robert looked back apologetically to Sheila._

"_I love you" He had mouthed to her, before his father led him off._


End file.
